My Darkness My Light
by Fairyhearts and Lia
Summary: I drove everyone away...except one. Akito central!


**Fairyhearts: Tadaima! I'm alive!  
>Tohru: And this is your first Fruits Basket fanfic, right?<br>Fairyhearts: Yes, Tohru-kun, yes it is.  
>Kyo: Why do you hate me?<br>Fairyhearts: Kya~! It's Kyo! *faint*  
>Akito: Well then...<br>Yuki: Fairyhearts does not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters in this story.  
>Fairyhearts' ghost: I wish I did... *floats away*<strong>

I've spent my life as a treasured child, but I lived in fear.

I lived in fear of the people who treasured me leaving me. I feared being alone.

My world was black and I was corrupted. Power drove me insane. Insanity sent me spirilling futher into depression. I was slipping away.

_Don't go! Don't leave! Save me! Save me from my nightmare, my hell, myself..._

I didn't know that my actions of trying to hold on would send them all further away.

I am God. I am the leader of the zodiacs, the being that began it all. I am Akito.

_Your hearts belong to me! You cannot betray me! Do not love another!_

I drove them away from my image of a perfect life with my imperfections. My posessiveness caused grief among my toys.

I had all twelve of them captivated by me, bound to me. I refused to let them leave.

But the thirteenth, the cat, was despised. He was a monster that was more selfish than I. I pushed the blame for all my faults on the cat.

_Monster. You killed your own mother and yet you do not cry! You monster!_

He didn't deny. His eyes held guilt and grief. He took my abuse. The pain I caused him was intense.

The pain I caused everyone is unforgivable. I abused my tools and I believed I could do so and they would never leave.

I was wrong. The bird was the first to go.

I cried in front of him, I showed him my weakness.

"Don't leave!"

He stayed by my side. I was happy again. I belived it would stay that way. But everything comes to an end eventually.

I pushed away everyone as I became more distraught. I tried to hold on and tried to dam my insantity that was poisoning me. But I failed.

I lost the rat without him leaving. I lost the rabbit, the sheep, the cat, the dog. I lost the tiger, the horse, the cow, the dragon. I lost the boar, the snake, the monkey and I lost the bird again.

I lost them all.

I lost to _her_.

_I refuse to let her win. I will kill her. With the same knife I killed the bird with._

I had snapped. I had finally lost the tiniest bit of human mind I had left.

I tried to kill her, I really did. But she understood and accepted my darkness, my fears. How could I kill the one person left by my side?

I couldn't. But that didn't matter, she fell. I didn't push her. She just fell. I thought she was dead for sure.

She lay at the bottom of the cliff, shroaded in shadow and blood, unmoving.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" I wailed desperately. I couldn't lose her. I saw why I had lost. I was dark, she was light. I was mean, she was kind. I was dirty, she was pure.

_Save her. Save Tohru._

I realised what I had to do to win back my zodiacs. I had to lock away my childish, posessive self and become a mature me.

Thirteen companions. Thirteen chances of redemption. I only succeeded once.

Twelve left. Twelve sought their own lives. Twelve sought their own happiness. Twelve left my side forever.

One remained. One held my hand when we walked. One held me tight when I cried. One made my smile reappear on my face.

_A dog is a man's best friend._

Too bad I'm a woman.

_I love you...Shigure._

**Tohru: Hi! This is it. It's really just a short one-shot.  
>Kyo: Short and crappy.<br>Fairyhearts: *crying* Hidoiyo Kyo-kun!  
>Yuki: -_-' Can we go now?<br>Fairyhearts: NO! I've kidnapped you all! You now live in this room next to everyone from Fairy Tail, Sailor Moon and Harry Potter.  
>Akito: That was random.<br>Fairyhearts: Mwahahahaha :D now to plan my next evil, or not-so-evil, plot.  
>Lucy: That was a good pun.<br>Fairyhearts: Deshou?  
>Lia: GO STUDY NOW!<br>Fairyhearts: Waaaah! D'X Well, guess we'll end it here then. R&R! Flames are accepted!**


End file.
